GokiMask
GokiMask (ゴキマスク Gokimasuku) is a cockroach themed Nocturne, an associate of RaccoonMask's, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality GokiMask is one of the craziest members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, being a kooky, delusional, cockroach-loving and dim-witted Nocturnes who claims that he can speak to cockroaches and can understand them; also often talking to them and is the self-proclaimed "King of the Cockroaches". He believes that cockroaches shall reign supreme one day and views all humans as disgusting vermin in comparison. He is also very filthy, often keeping himself unclean and loves dirt and garbage and as such often smells terrible. He is also really, really hates it whenever his cockroaches get stomped, crushed or destroyed in some way, taking major offense to it to the point he will start a battle. History Backstory GokiMask's past is mostly unknown, as he himself barely mentions it and whenever he does, it's always something different every time, often claiming he has no backstory or has multiple of them. The most commonly believed theory is that he was abandoned at an early age and was left alone in a broken down house out surrounded in a urban area, but didn't seem to mind as he claimed that he never felt alone with his roaches, who he treats like family and wold often talk to them. He later became a criminal, and eventually met the Nocturne space thief RaccoonMask, who despite the two having different personalities, the two became allies. He was later thrown in prison for a while for some unknown crime, but was later freed by RaccoonMask shortly after the reformation of the Brotherhood of the Nocturnes. Debut: Here Comes PteraMask GokiMask first appeared towards the end of the RP, where he summoned out multiple cockroaches to swarm against FlamingoMask, before then appearing to him by himself. A Roach's Life GokiMask then fought off FlamingoMask some more, whipping his tendril-like antennae some more against him, before then FlamingoMask fired his Flamingo Beam against him and his roaches, decapitating him. However, GokiMask didn't die, but was actually making his getaway. GokiMask's head and body then reattached and then fled the scene, heading down to dark parking lot in the city of Mankato. Soon, RaccoonMask then approached him, seeing him talking to his cockroaches. RaccoonMask then offered to help GokiMask and his roaches by offering them to help execute his strategy, to which GokiMask accepted, both because to help out his roaches and because he owed RaccoonMask a favor after breaking him out prison. The next day, GokiMask, his roaches and RaccoonMask quickly went to work, gathering a swarm of cockroaches and attacking the city of Mankato, commanding his roaches to throw away the civilians and to destroy. GokiMask rampaged for a while, using his cockroaches to rob a bank and then give him the cash and flooded the streets with roaches, before then FlamingoMask and Kamen Rider Kurutta arrived (albeit reluctantly, as both of them hated/feared cockroaches); FlamingoMask fired some blasts at his roaches, angering GokiMask. Kurutta and FlamingoMask then destroyed some more roaches, to which GokiMask then commanded more of his roaches to get them. IkaMask then jumped into the fray as well, then entering his Supercharged form. As Supercharged IkaMask and FlamingoMask destroyed more of GokiMask's roaches, GokiMask then joined in to help his roaches, using Goki Dynamite against the two. GokiMask used his Goki Dynamite repeatedly, creating big explosions and sending back FlamingoMask and Supercharged Neo SquidMask back aways. GokiMask then summoned more of his roaches against the two Shadowbloods, only for Kurutta to join back in. GokiMask noticed him and tried to blow him up with his Goki Dynamite, only to blow up the building he was no longer on instead. Kurutta then destroyed many roaches with his Angilas form, angering GokiMask some more. GokiMask then gathered his remaining roaches and then formed "Million Roaches", his last resort to beating the heroes. FlamingoMask, Supercharged Neo SquidMask and Kamen Rider Kurutta then fought back hard, with Kurutta then entering his Kumonga form and then doing damage against GokiMask/Million Roaches. FlamingoMask grew to giant size and then flew over GokiMask/Million Roaches, firing light blasts at him and pointing to aim was his head. GokiMask/Million Roaches was then defeated by Supercharged IkaMask firing an electrical beam at his "head" and Kurutta using his kick attack against them/him, destroying many of his roaches and sending GokiMask's head and body flying off into the distance, before then landing on RaccoonMask. GokiMask then fled with RaccoonMask and used Shadow Manifest to get out of there. Operation: Shade GokiMask reappeared in the RP where he worked with RaccoonMask to kick start his operation to spread the Shade by lacing the food with it and turn humans into psychotic killers, in which he helped by ordering the Shadelinqs and roaches to hijack the food trucks and possess the food truck drivers, making them able to take control. However when FlamingoMask and CoyoteMask then arrived to halt their operation. GokiMask reappeared to combat the two hero Nocturnes by then appearing along with his roaches to FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask and GokiMask then fought each other some more, with FlamingoMask firing his Flamingo Beam down at GokiMask, to which GokiMask then whipped his antennaes back at him. FlamingoMask and GokiMask then landed back down, to which then GokiMask then summoned out some roaches to suffocate FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then used his light aura to blast the roaches off of him, frying several roaches in the process. Enraged, GokiMask then flew up and tackled FlamingoMask, wrestling him. FlamingoMask soon then got the upper hand and then threw GokiMask at RaccoonMask, sending them both down. GokiMask then resumed wrestling with FlamingoMask, also claiming cockroach superiority at the same time. As he continued fighting them, BunnyMask then appeared to him, grabbing him by the head and threatening to cut his eyes like a pirate if he didn't cease the roaches. So GokiMask then ceased the roaches. However he then lifted up BunnyMask and tossed her aside, to which BunnyMask then stabbed GokiMask in the sides, following up by CoyoteMask shooting rounds at him. GokiMask then used his Goki Dynamite against BunnyMask, FlamingoMask and CoyoteMask, following it up on his attack by whipping his antennaes against them and hurling out some more Goki Dynamite. However then CoyoteMask fought back hard, then grabbing GokiMask by the antennaes. GokiMask tried to once more fight back and demonstrate the power of the cockroaches, but then CoyoteMask opened fire on him, causing him to bleed shadows badly and shooting off one of his antennaes, sending GokiMask falling over and then fading aways, defeating him once and for all. What exactly happened to GokiMask is uncertain, however his apparent demise marked a bad sign for RaccoonMask, who returned to the Brotherhood of Nocturnes base empty handed. Operation: Afghanistan GokiMask was later revived thanks to MushroomMask's technology, now making him a cyborg built in with many weapons. He also expressed a desire to kill. A Dung-Filled WeedMask Family Reunion Cyber-GokiMask appeared near the very end where he asked the Dungs that they were hanging out there as well, much to the Dungs's shock. Abilities & Arsenal * Cockroach Control: GokiMask can control over cockroaches, being able to command and order them around with ease, treating them like soldiers and making them able to come out in swarms. * Goki Dynamite: GokiMask's most powerful weapon, GokiMask is armed with a dynamite plunger/detonator-esque weapon that he can use to blow up just about anything he targets. In order to properly use it, he needs to target directly at what he wants to blow up and then pulls the lever, creating powerful explosions. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members appear to be capable of using, GokiMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Flight: GokiMask can fly at Mach 10. * Head Detachment: If decapitated, GokiMask's head and body can still live on their own, and his head can fly off and soon reattach to his body. Likewise, his body is still able to function without his head. According to himself, he can go without days without his head or vice-versa. * Antennae Whips: GokiMask can use his long antennaes as whips for physical combat. He can also use them to use to coil or tangle with another one of his opponents. * Extreme Durability: GokiMask is extremely durable; seemingly able to survive just about anything thrown at him ranging from bullets, being stabbed, missiles, energy attacks, getting crushed or bombs being used on him. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: GokiMask is excellent at hand-to-hand combat. * Size Change: GokiMask can change his size from normal size to giant size. This power has not yet been used however. * Million Roaches: GokiMask can form a giant monster made up of roaches by commanding his roaches to do so, where he can act as the brains of it all and control their every movement. Weaknesses * Light Energy: GokiMask is weak to light energy. * Low Intellect: GokiMask isn't very bright, often not thinking things through. Quotes Trivia * GokiMask is the second insect-themed Nocturne to appear in RP, the first being FlyMask. * Originally he was going to be part of a three Nocturne team, where it would have consisted of her, MosquitoMask and FlyMask to act as a team and all three of them would be able to fuse to make some insect monster fusion. However Gallibon scrapped the idea, finding it to be too “gimmicky” and scrapped the other two insect-themed Nocturnes. In the end, GokiMask was used, and FlyMask and MosquitoMask were more or less merged together (as MosquitoMask was going to be a quiet assassin type char at first whereas FlyMask would have been the annoying bomber type char). * GokiMask was one of the earliest Nocturne ideas Gallibon had, but he was almost never made. For a long time, he was scrapped due to Gallibon feeling that were already too many cockroach themed villains running around, and he was replaced with RaccoonMask at the time. Eventually, Gallibon gave in and used him, ironically making him as one of RaccoonMask's associates. * He often calls himself "papa roach" to his roaches, a reference to the rock band of the same name. * Prior to his current design, GokiMask was originally designed with a slightly more different looking design, having a more squat, round head. * Originally GokiMask was not meant to die in Operation: Shade RP, however Gallibon thought that his end was fitting in the RP. Despite this, Gallibon has hinted that he might return. * While he did not actually appear in The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 1: The Search for MandrillMask, an illusion of him did appear along with LeechMask, Bombshock and Gildefrum. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Insects Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Flying Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Criminals Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Insect motifs Category:Resurrected Category:Cyborgs